Letting Go
by IvyClare2020
Summary: Naruto's never been one for words, but he figures it's the only way he'll ever be able to confess... and let her go. NaruSaku and SasuSaku. One-shot.


**Hey, everyone! It's been a while since I've written anything, but this little plot bunny popped into my head and somehow made its way in front of you. Anyways, this is a very short piece, and perhaps a pointless piece, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 _Hey Sakura,_

 _It's Naruto. But you probably already know that. Anyway, I'm not really any good at this. Writing, I mean. But Sai told me that sometimes, in order to let go of your feelings, you have to address them head on. Like sparring. But this is way different than sparring. I can fight people. But this… I'm not sure._

 _You'll probably never read this. Ever. I kind of hope you don't. Hopefully, if you do, I'll be over you. Here's the thing, Sakura:_

 _I love you._

 _I know that you love Sasuke. I can tell from the way you look at him, and I know he doesn't think of you as annoying anymore. I know that it's deeper now that he's been in the village with us again. He doesn't love you now, but maybe someday he will. I believe he will. I mean, how could he not?_

 _I remember the first time I ever saw you. I ran into you when we were like three. I helped you pick up your books. I never forgot your eyes. They were this amazing, bright green that lit up the world. That moment, I knew there was something in you. A light. A strength. A potential._

 _I remember you murmuring 'thank you' and how you smiled at me, which was more than most had ever done. Of course, once you realized who I was, you ran away. But I don't mind. Not anymore._

 _I remember the first time I saw you cry. We had just started at the Academy, and some kid was making fun of you. I didn't understand why, I thought you were pretty, forehead and all. It hurt to see you cry by yourself in the school yard. You were so shy back then. Now look at you... I didn't mean that in a bad way, of course._

 _The first time I watched you lose control was when Sasuke left. I mean, I'd watched you cry, but it was different watching you sob. I remember the feeling of something sinking in the pit of my stomach, like a cold boulder. I want you to know that I didn't just go after Sasuke because of you. That was part of it, but Sasuke was my best friend. Heck, he was basically my brother, and I loved him as a brother. Sure, you were part of it, but never blame yourself for anything that happened to me. It wasn't your fault. I promise._

 _It was always us. Sasuke left, Kakashi would go on other missions, Sai and Yamato joined us late. But us two… we were always Team 7. I never had the courage to tell you any of this. In that sense, I'm a coward. I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry. But I want you to be happy, Sakura. Even if you're not with me._

 _Hopefully, I'll let go. Hey, maybe the person I'm meant to be with is looking me right in the face, waiting. But even if that does happen, I'll never forget you. I'll never forget the times we spent together, or the memories we made. I'll never really stop loving you, because once you love someone, they always hold a special place in your heart, even if the intensity of it dulls._

 _I hope you never forget about anything either. I hope you're happy, whoever you end up with._

 _Love,_

 _Naruto_

* * *

She stared at the letter with shaking hands, watching drops of water fall onto the crumpled paper. She held the ripped, torn and cast aside letter in her hands, refusing to look anywhere but the floor. Inhaling sharply, she turned to the other lost things locked in the Hokage's drawer, trying to stop the burning in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be crying on a day like this; the day of her best friend's wedding to another one of her friends. But there she was; sobbing and clutching the paper like a lifeline of spider silk, ready to snap and let her plunge. She finally let out a broken sob and fell to the floor, mourning the loss of the 'almost'.

* * *

 **Was it okay? I know it's a little different from my latest SasuSaku/NaruHina fics, but I've always liked NaruSaku, and as much as I like the other pairings, I really don't believe that Naruto could have just forgotten about his feelings for Sakura, and I don't think they were born out of his rivalry with Sasuke. I think he really did love her, but she was his first love. And as much as I would've enjoyed a NaruSaku ending, first love relationships seem to be ill-fated more often than not.**

 **Anyways, thank you for bearing my rant! I hope you enjoyed the fic!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Ivy**


End file.
